Introduction: Choroid Plexus carcinomas are rare central nervous system malignancies. Prognosis for these tumors is generally poor, and the best treatment for these tumors is not known. Although surgical resection is considered to be a necessity, adjuvant forms of therapy are less clearly defined. Addition of other therapies such as radiation and chemotherapy have the potential of many long-term sequelae such as second malignancies and growth and developmental retardation. Because of this, there is reluctance to employ some of these treatments without clearly defined criteria.